Home Again
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with triplets what happens when certain paths cross again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm technically copying pasting the prologue from three two one redone but oh well. Deal with it! XD**

Five years ago today Edward Cullen left me alone in the forest, with a promise that he never loved me, and a gift I would love forever.

Nine months after he left me I gave birth to three beautiful children. Nine months after he left me I was changed into a vampire by my own son. Their names are Blaise, Alex, and Edana.

Each of them has three powers. I'm not sure why but they do. They are amazing. They aged normally for eighteen years and then they stopped aging altogether.

Alex is the oldest and most like Edward personality wise. He is sweet, kind, quiet, and smart. He always thinks everything out very carefully. He can play the piano better than I can. His powers reflect his personality. He knows everything. He's like a living encyclopedia. If it is a fact then he will know it. He can also mimic any sound or noise. It is amazing to watch but can be quite annoying if he uses it for more "evil" purposes. His last power is telekinesis which is his favorite power and mine too. He has my brown hair and eyes that are a perfect mix of gold and my former brown.

Blaise was born next. Blaise is funny and caring and just completely sweet. At times he reminds me of Emmet. Blaise can control fire. He has brought down more than one forest while camping in the past. He can also speak to animals. It's always so hard on him when we go hunting and he'd rather just eat carrots for his life but he needs blood to survive. He can also turn himself invisible. Blaise has his father's copper colored hair and eyes like Alex's.

Edana is the youngest but she has the most attitude. She is spunky and quick but also very sweet at times; you just don't want to get her mad. She is very intelligent and is a very hard person to forget. She can shape shift, read minds, and move faster than even a normal person She has her fathers hair and his green human eyes. She is absolutely stunning!

They're my family and I love them dearly and now we were moving again to a small town in Maine.

**I don't know why I chose Maine it just seems kind of empty up there and it can be cloudy and rainy a good bit of the time. I just didn't want to stick to the west coast.**


	2. Emmett!

Chapter 2: Emmett!

"Momma! Can I go get the cereal?" asked Blaise. Bella nodded and Blaise ran off his bronze hair bouncing slightly.

Bella watched him as he ran out of site and turned back to shopping.

~Emmett's POV~

"I hate Alice," I muttered. "We don't even eat for crying out loud! Why on earth does she make me go shopping in Oregon?! I had to drive for two whole hours to buy some stupid cereal!" I ranted on as I headed to the right isle. Alice had finally fallen off her rocker. No not fallen, she had jumped off head first.

What were CoaCoa Puffs anyway I mean seriously. Out of everything she sends me for and it's that?! We haven't even kept food in our house since Bella left! My eyes scoured the shelf looking for the correct box. I finally found it there was only one left. I looked over to see a kid reaching for it and I leaped over reaching for it as well.

"Kid I really need those. My sister will kill me otherwise," I said trying to convince the child who looked about four or five.

"And I need my breakfast," he replied tightening his grip on the box.

"Come on please," I begged him. I seriously did not want to face Alice's wrath. He frowned and stared me down.

"Blaise what is taking so long to get a box of cereal?" asked a voice from the end of the isle.

"Momma! He won't let me have the box," the kid whined. Great now I have to choose between Alice and or a pissed off mother.

I heard footsteps come down the isle and gulped. Oh man I was so dead!

"Blaise…" the voice said but then trailed off. "Emmett?"

I whipped around to come face to face with the one and only Bella Swan. At least I think it was Bella Swan she had gold eyes now and her skin was paler. She didn't have a heartbeat either…. I was definitely screwed now.

"Bella?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat. She smirked at me and I broke into a smile. "Hey squirt," I laughed picking her up in a bearhug.

"Good to see you too," she laughed as I set her down. "And I doubt you need the cereal as bad as Blaise does."

"Oh…um yeah about that I think I might need it more. Alice's orders."

She laughed. "Believe me he needs it more and will fight you for it not to mention possibly win."

The kid walked over and Bella picked him up. He was holding the box like a trophy. "Momma do I get my cereal?" he asked holding up the box with pleading eyes.

Wait…back it up Momma?!

"Squirt could you explain what he means by Momma?" I asked her my eyebrow raised.

~Bella's POV~  
If a vampire could pale I think I did. Well, I had nothing against telling them really. Edward left me yes but I didn't mind telling Emmett. I'm sure he'd be a great Uncle to the kids.

"This is Blaise, my son," I replied. "Blaise this is Emmett." I heard shouting coming from the end of the isle and I groaned. They were at it again. I put Blaise down, "Watch him for a second will you?" I didn't wait for an answer but went down and grabbed Alex by one hand and Edana by the other. "Do you guys ever stop?" I asked them.

"Nope," replied Edana.

"Not often," added in Alex.

I groaned and led them back to their brother and Uncle.

"And this," I said keeping them separate so they couldn't fight. "Is Edana," I said holding up her hand. Then I held up Alex's, "And this is Alex. Yes they are triplets and three times the trouble trust me."

"Yeah, trust her," laughed Blaise, "We are."

Emmett was slightly slack jawed. "You have kids?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Alice will most likely call you in a minute or two to tell you to drag me home with you right?"

"Most likely," he muttered. I was right two minutes later we were in the car and heading to Forks, Washington.


	3. must read

Okay I really want reviews so I will post again once I have ten more reviews there are 5 right now so at 15 I will update and I would really appreciate if the reviews expressed your thoughts on it I really need the criticism! Thanks!


End file.
